Imaging devices, such as optical scanners, are well-known in the art and produce machine-readable image data signals that are representative of a scanned object, such as a photograph or a page of printed text. In a typical scanner application, the image data signals produced by an optical scanner may be used by a personal computer to reproduce an image of the scanned object on a suitable display device, such as a CRT or a printer.
A hand-held or portable optical scanner is an optical scanner which is designed to be moved by hand across the object or document being scanned. The hand-held scanner may be connected directly to a separate computer by a data cable. If so, the data signals produced by the hand-held scanner may be transferred to the separate computer "on the fly," i.e., as the image data are collected. Alternatively, the hand-scanner may include an on-board data storage system for storing the image data. The image data may then be downloaded to a separate computer after the scanning operation by any convenient means, such as via a cable or an optical infrared data link.
Hand-held or portable optical scanners are well-known in the art and various components thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,597 of McConica for "Hand-Held Scanner having Adjustable Light Path", U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,212 of McConica, et al., for "Optical Wave Guide for Hand-Held Scanner," U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,020 of Kochis, et al., for "Hand-Held Optical Scanner with Onboard Battery Recharging Assembly," and U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,908 of McConica, et al., for "Manually Operated Hand-Held Optical Scanner with Tactile Speed Control Assembly," all of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all that they disclose.
A typical hand-held optical scanner may include an illumination system and an optical system. The illumination system illuminates the object and the optical system collects light reflected by the illuminated object and focuses a small area of the illuminated object, usually referred to as a "scan region" or "scan line," onto the surface of a photosensitive detector positioned within the scanner. Image data representative of the entire object then may be obtained by sweeping the illuminated scan line across the entire object, usually by moving the hand-held scanner with respect to the object. By way of example, the illumination system may include a light source (e.g., a fluorescent or incandescent lamp or an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs)). The optical system may include a lens and/or mirror assembly to focus the image of the illuminated scan line onto the surface of the detector.
The photosensitive detector used to detect the image light focused thereon by the optical system may be a charge-coupled device (CCD), although other devices may be used. A typical CCD may comprise an array of individual cells or "pixels," each of which collects or builds-up an electrical charge in response to exposure to light. Since the quantity of the accumulated electrical charge in any given cell or pixel is related to the intensity and duration of the light exposure, a CCD may be used to detect light and dark spots on an image focused thereon.
Hand-held optical scanners may be provided with additional utility if they can be made to scan documents without the necessity to move the scanner over the surface of the object being scanned.